


Impossible? Please! Watch Me Do It With Ease

by sensualmurder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto’s sort of a genius in the dumbest way possible, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kenma pls let Kuro rest, Kozume Kenma is Tired, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Platonic Bed-sharing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a wild Hinata appears, ah shit here we go again, also bokuto pls leave kuro alone he’s trying his Best, and kuroo is an idiot, and lev is in the volleyball net, bo is kuroo’s new mom i guess, boys cuddling, cuddling (maybe), dadchi and sugamama are mentioned, face masks but make it gay, he sleeby, i don’t have much to add lmao, i love this duo its crazy, implied bokuaka, kuro needs the parents’ help, last bit of tags I promise, more tags here we go, park dates woo hoo, they get ice cream then kith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualmurder/pseuds/sensualmurder
Summary: AKA the five times Kuro’s advances were interrupted and the one time they weren’t.





	1. Bro-Kuto

“Bokuto, bro, I love you, but what I need to do today is really important and I have to cancel our bro date.” Kuro says hastily over the phone, fingers of his free hand fiddling with the hem of his practice jersey. 

Today is the day he’s going to ask Kenma out. He’s been waiting for their volleyball schedule to slow itself and even out so neither boy is pent up and jittery. So it’s only right to ask him out to dinner, or something, the week coach Nekomata lets them rest from practice matches and games. 

“But Kuro-oo! We haven’t gone in so long! I have so much to tell you about!” Bokuto whines loudly over the phone, causing Kuro to pull the device away from his ear. “Akaashi agreed to go to lunch with me and I wanna tell you how it went!” 

“You can literally tell me right now, Bo. And stop yelling, you’re gonna make me deaf or something.” Kuro scolds. 

“But it’ll be so much better in person!” Bokuto yells again, and Kuro thinks he’s being loud on purpose this time. “I’ll drag you if I have to.” 

“Bokuto, no.” Coach Nekomata walks out from the gym doors in search for Kuro, who’s supposedly talking to his mom. 

“Bokuto, eh?” Coach’s voice comes from Kuro’s left. Kuro jumps, phone falling from his hand as it flies to grab at where his heart is. 

The device lands on the ground, right in the dirt that specks his screen, but it doesn’t crack. He can still see Bokuto’s contact photo clearly; a photo of him sleeping with his feet over the edge of Kuro’s couch with his head upside down. 

Coach leans down, hands on his knees, and yells at the phone. “You should be practicing, too! Why are you on the phone?” 

“A-ah! Coach Nekomata! How nice to hear your voice! By any chance, can you convince your captain to grab lunch with me instead of asking Ke–”

“Shut up, Bokuto!” Kuro screams down at the phone, out of his startle and grabbing for the phone before his best friend can expose him. “Shut up, my coach doesn’t need to know about that.” He whispers this time before hanging up. 

“I thought you were calling your mother, Kuroo.” Coach says, hands clasped behind his back, eyebrows furrowed. “Unless Bokuto-san has become female?” 

“Yeah,” Coach raises his eyebrows in a sarcastic manner, “I mean, no, Bokuto’s not a woman, nor is he my mom or in any way related to me. He just happened to call just as I was hanging up on my mom?” It sounds more like a question. Even Kuro manages to fail at convincing himself. 

“Coach? Lev got himself tangled in the net again.” Kenma’s head peeks from around the doorframe, his voice barely projecting to where they stand. Kuro strains to hear him, so it’s shocking when he hears Coach sigh and say ‘not again’. 

Crazy old man. 

He sighs again. “I’ll tell them to help him get out. Scold Kuroo for me, will you? Apparently Bokuto-san from Fukurodani is his mother now.” Coach smirk looks devilish. “And he may have a question for you, according to Bokuto-san. Right, Kuroo?” 

Kuro feels his face heat up despite his wishes for it not to. Kenma walks up to him slowly, picking at his fingers and gnawing on his bottom lip. “Did you even call your mom?”

“No. I had to cancel plans with Bokuto because I’m, uh,” Kuro stumbles over his words. His heart feels as though it’s beating faster than it was when coach surprised him. “Busy. I have other plans.”

“I thought you were coming over? I got a new game, remember?” Kenma looks up at Kuro now, pulling his curtain of hair away from his face. “I pre-ordered it with you, idiot.” 

“Uh, right. About that,” Kuro wishes his cheeks would stop flaming before Kenma takes notice. 

“Kuro, come on! You promised you’d play with me the day it arrived. If you’re busy, I’m just gonna play it without you.” Kenma stops picking at his fingers, moving his arms to playfully punch at Kuro’s chest. 

“I know, but–”

“I said scold him about lying, not about video games.” Coach Nekomata stands with his arms crossed in the doorway. “Get back to practice, or you’re cleaning up practice alone.” 

Advance one; failed. Lunch with an overly-ecstatic Bokuto; miserable success.


	2. Nap Time: Disturbed

Texts from Kenma might've seemed rare for those who aren't his childhood best friend. He seems as though he would never spam you, or bother you, and would only come to you with a really important question.

Kuro couldn't even begin to describe how wrong they are.

Though it's mostly when Kenma gets a new game and wants Kuro to play it with him, the majority of their digital messages come from Kenma. It's nothing that important; questions about school, or practice, or if Kuro wants to eat dinner with the Kozume's. Kuro makes sure to answer every single one.

But, when Kenma gets a brand new game, one that he either pre-ordered or has been waiting to release, Kuro's phone almost vibrates to death. Always a thread of twenty plus messages from Kenma, asking Kuro if he wants to play now or later, and followed by spams of Kuro's name or key smashes.

**_From: Kitten-ma_** _ that game i told u abt a month ago came 2day wna come over nd play [14:35] _

_kuroooooooooo [14:36] _

_Kuroo Tetsurou [14:38] > >:( [14:38] _

_blehhshchdhdhchcjhdjs [14:41] _

_kuroooolloolllllllloo [14:42] _

_hey u fckin vampire [14:44] _

_kUROOKKLKOOOOOO [14:45] _

_kurokurokurokurokuro [14:46] _

_k. Uro? [14:49] _

_FKC U kurooooo wake up [14:53]_

_ ........... KURO [14:57] _

_i'm coming ovr 2 gut u [15:01]_

Kuro, begrudgingly, wakes up from his nap when his phone hits the floor. He heard it going off for the past thirty minutes, but just figured it's Bokuto texting him, or maybe the groupchat of captains discussing future practice games he could give his word on later.

As he rolls over onto his back to reach blindly for his phone, his door slams open. There stands an angry Kenma, pout ever so evident on his face and flushed cheeks. "Stop sleeping."

"Oh, Kenma! How nice you showed up. Now that you're here, would you be a dear and grab my phone for me?" Kuro rolls back onto his stomach, burying his head back into his pillows with a sigh.

“I said stop sleeping, Kuroo.” The end of Kuro’s bed dips down with Kenma’s weight.

“I’ve been texting you.” He pouts.

“My poor notifications.” Kuro grumbles, cuddling his pillow closer. “Nap with me, Kenma. You look tired.”

“I always look like this.” Kenma mutters over another ping from Kuro’s phone. “You gonna get that?”

“No.” As it leaves his mouth, his eyes pop open comically wide. He remembers telling Bokuto he’s going to try and ask Kenma out again today, and if Kenma’s with Kuro instead of texting him, he can only assume the message is from Bokuto.

So, there’s only one thing for him to do. Roll off his bed, avoiding booting Kenma off, and keep him from seeing Bokuto’s message. It doesn’t go as smoothly as he wished, for Kenma and Kuro both end up on the floor, but Kuro’s safe from an embarrassing confession to Kenma from none other than Bokuto Koutarou.

“Kuroo, what the?” Kenma groans as he stands, a disgruntled Kuro at his feet. “What was the reason?”

“Uh,” Kuro mumbles as he checks his notifications. Thirteen messages from Kenma and one from Bokuto, who did, in fact, ask for _‘deets on the date’._“I didn’t want you to see your contact name.” He lies.

“You’re a bad liar. Who was the text from?” Kenma sits with his legs crossed and his back against Kuro’s mattress, peeking off the side of his phone to try and get a glimpse. Kuro switches from replying to Bokuto to clearing the notifications from his and Kenma’s chat lightning fast, not yet wanting to expose his plans.

“My ma. Mind if I come for dinner?” Kuro waits until Kenma’s straightened up again to continue typing his reply to Bokuto.

** _ From: boku-bro _ **

_BROOOO!!!!! TETSU MY GUY!!!!! How’s it going with Ken doll over there???????? Have you asked him yet????? C’mon, I asked Akaashi so u gotta ask Kenma!!!! [15:21]_

_ ** To: boku-bro ** _

_stop yelling baka I was napping. he stormed my room just as you texted and almost exposed me. [15:24] _

His reply is almost immediate.

_ ** From: boku-bro ** _

_Good luck, capt!!!!!! I believe in u!!! So does Akaashi!!!!!! <33 [15:24] _

_ **To: boku-bro ** _

_I SAID STOP YELLING [15:25]_

Kuro powers his phone off and turns on Do Not Disturb so he can fully focus on Kenma. “What is Bokuto talking about?”

“Nothing.” Kuro sits up, shifting to sit shoulder-to-shoulder next to Kenma to watch him play a mobile game. “Bokuto things; the usual.”

“Mmhn.” Kenma grunts.

“Did you bring the game over, or did you want me to come over and play at your place?” Kuro asks as he remembers the first message from Kenma’s many.

“I brought it, but we should probably go to mine if you’re eating with us.” Kenma shrugs, standing from his spot on the floor and dusting off his pants. “I don’t know what Mom is making, but I doubt you care. You eat anything.”

“Not cauliflower.” Kuro retaliates, standing up as well.

“Whatever. Get your phone and whatever ready. I’m going downst–” Kenma’s cut off when Kuro’s phone starts to ring. It’s none other than Bokuto. Kuro picks it up after three rings and slightly raised eyebrows from Kenma. As soon as Kuro picks up, Bokuto is yelling a rather humiliating question.

“HEY HEY!!! Kuroo! Wanna go on a double date with Akaashi and I?? You and Kenma?? You weren’t answering your texts, so I called you!”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Check your tex—!” Kuro presses the red button with his head in his hands. He can already picture Kenma’s expression; head cocked slightly to the side with confusion written all over his face– scrunched eyebrows and a typical pout.

“Double date? You and I? We’re not even– what?” Kenma’s muttering.

Kuro slips his phone into his pocket as he spins to face Kenma. “Ignore him. He’s weird like that, remember?” Kuro brushes it off as best as he knows how to, patting Kenma on the shoulder before passing him to put his shoes on.

“Yeah, okay.” Kenma follows slowly, sliding his shoes on as well, closing the door after he and Kuro leave.

As they’re walking, Kuro’s kicking rocks and Kenma’s looking dreamily ahead, though his eyes are blank of anything except the reflection of clouds. 

“Sorry if that was weird, Bokuto picks on me like that.” Kuro knocks his shoulder into Kenma’s teasingly, and Kenma knocks him back.

“It’s fine. Not as weird as you flailing off your bed because your mom texted you.” Kenma snickers quietly at the memory.

“Hey!” Kuro yells as they walk into the Kozume residence.

“You did it!” Kenma kicked his shoes off in the foyer quicker than Kuro, giving him a headstart to his room and leaving Kuro in the dust.

“Unfair!” Kuro’s socks are rather slippery, but he manages a quick hello to Kenma’s mother before stopping in front of Kenma’s bedroom. He slides quickly in attempt to stop, but falls to his knees anyway before crawling into Kenma’s room.

“Running in socks is dangerous.”

“Let’s just play the game and eat, idiot.” Kuro’s hip hurts, and it’ll most likely be sore, but he’s smiling wide nonetheless.

He doesn’t get to ask Kenma out tonight because he feels as though it would be awkward considering Bokuto’s offer, but he enjoys his night anyway.

He and Kenma end up finishing the game at around four in the morning; eyes bloodshot and bodies stiff from sitting so long.

“I’m gonna pass out sitting up, oh my god.” Kenma groans as he turns off his console. He walks on his knees over to his bed and climbs under his blankets, almost immediately passing out.

Kuro stands and stretches as he blindly moves to find space on Kenma’s bed to lay. They’ve shared a bed many times, but ever since Kuro’s discovered his crush, it makes his heart begin to race.

He ends up between the wall and Kenma, though when they wake he’s halfway on top of Kenma.

Neither seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another part. 
> 
> I didn’t realise it was KuroKen Week, so I guess I tried to tie in the video game/arcade prompt from day two (I think), but that’s really it. 
> 
> I don’t have much to say because it’s sorta late and I’m blanked out after writing this up realt quick, but please leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> AND stan Hawks.


	3. Rain, Rain, Go Away

Kuro always loved walking home with Kenma.

When they were younger, Kuro would go on about his day, or how he got another scraped knee at recess, or how he aced his spelling tests. Kenma never said much except for a few snarky comments and rhetorics, but he still made Kuro laugh.

As they grew older, Kuro’s voice got deeper as he told shorter stories, up until it was almost silent on their walk home. Kenma would play his mobile games, or handheld device if he brought one, and Kuro would glance over every so often to see how he was doing.

Sometimes, usually after a late night of practicing, Kenma wouldn’t even bother to pull out a console. Worn out and sweaty, he just wanted to get home. Kuro even had to hoist the boy on his back to keep him from collapsing as they walked. He didn’t mind– not at all. Kenma was surprisingly lightweight considering the thick muscle in his legs and around his stomach, but the added weight didn’t make Kuro stumble as he trudged through the dark to their homes.

Kenma falls asleep every now and then, so Kuro takes both of them to his place and lets Kenma crash there. He texts Kenma’s mom to drop off a clean uniform before she heads off to work in the morning before he too passes out.

It’s a rainy day in Tokyo, and Kuro forgot his umbrella.

“Kenma-aa, come on. I’m gonna catch a cold!” Kuro whines on their walk home. Kenma remembered his umbrella and he’s hogging it– according to Kuro, that is.

“Not my problem. You’re the dummy who didn’t bring his. I told you this morning it was gonna rain today.” With one hand holding the stem of the umbrella, Kenma can’t play on his phone.

“I said I’ll hold it! That way, your arm doesn’t get tired because you’re short, and you can play your games!” Kuro tries to reason. Kenma looks as though he considers it, but seeing Kuro’s impression of a wet mop seems much more entertaining than the next level he has yet to complete.

“Suffer. We’re almost home, anyway.” Kenma shrugs, looking down at his feet and watching the way water splashes around them.

“What if you got on my back?” Kuro offers, now just trying to annoy the blonde.

“Sure.” Kenma’s answer is laced with sarcasm. Kuro’s back is most likely wet– soaked through, honestly– but Kuro’s leaning down in front of him in a second for him to climb on.

“It’ll be quicker! Come on, you baby.” He says over his shoulder. Kenma frowns his brows, but climbs on anyway. Wary of the pointy edges on the outskirt of the umbrella, Kenma’s lifted off his feet and onto Kuro’s very wet back.

“Where’s your sweater? You know you have to wear it.” Kenma asks as he peers down at Kuro’s white undershirt. Due to the rain it’s become translucent, and Kenma’s eyes draw to the muscles of his shoulders he can see, and how they flex slightly in order to keep Kenma on his back.

“Yakkun spilled his drink all over it at lunch, remember?” Kenma does. With another shrug, he leans forward to wrap his free arm around Kuro’s throat and shoulders for better support.

“You walk so slow. I’m gonna fall asleep or something.” Kenma sighs into Kuro’s ear where his head is resting on his shoulder, and he doesn’t miss the way Kuro shivers beneath him.

“Are you asking me to run?” Kuro’s voice is dangerous and teasing. Kenma quickly realises he’s made a mistake. A Big Mistake.

Before he can protest, Kuro has began sprint the remaining few blocks to their places. “_Nononono_– Kuro, come on!” Kenma closes his umbrella in a haste as he tries to cling to Kuro to keep from falling. He’s successful, though all the rainwater from the umbrella splashes down on him along with rain from the sky. His thighs and forearms are a vice around Kuro’s hips and neck.

Kuro’s laughing breathlessly as he comes to a stop in front of the Kozume house. “Do I get a tip?” _What if I asked him now? Tomorrow’s a Saturday, after all_. Kuro’s suddenly a nervous wreck.

“I should push you off my roof. I’m soaked!” Kenma complains, hands held out like a child as he scowls down at his drenched clothes. He turns his scowl up to a now flushed Kuro. “What’s your problem?”

Kuro’s eyebrows raise when he realises he’s been called out. Now’s his chance. “Uh,” he starts lamely. Clearing his throat, he tries again. “Wanna go ou–”

“Kenma! Kuroo! Look at your clothes! Why are you out in the rain, come inside. I’ll get blankets and a change of clothes. How about tea?” Kenma’s mom swings the door open before Kuro can finish his question. His shoulders slump in _[gay] _defeat.

Kuro follows Kenma inside, wary of what his clothes drip onto until Kenma’s mom returns with towels to dry off, clothes to change into, and blankets to wrap up in. “I’ll get some tea started as you boys change.” She smiles.

Once they’re dried and changed, they walk back towards the kitchen where she waits with three cups of hot tea. Kuro thanks her with a shiver.

“Already have a chill, huh? I’ll have to call your mother and tell her to knock some sense into you. You too, Kenma.” Kenma’s smile is small but relevant as he looks at his mother over the rim of his cup. “Go watch TV or play games! Go be teenage boys and warm up.”

“Your smile is warm enough.” Kuro smiles his lopsided smile, eyes directed at Kenma to watch him roll his eyes.

“You flatter me, Kuroo.” She says as he and Kenma head down to his room.

They play games and joke around until it’s time for Kuro to head home. Kenma stops him at the door, Kuro’s bagged wet clothes in one hand as his other is wedged in his pocket.

“What were you gonna ask me earlier?” Kenma feels as though he knows what it was– hopes it what he thought.

But, Kuro brushes it off in his Kuro way. “Ah, nothing. I think it was something about practice. See you, Kenma! Don’t stay up too late.”

Kenma waves at him from his doorway.

_Damnit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m rushing through this because school starts soon and I wanna get as much of this posted as possible. I may upload part 4 later then the rest either tomorrow or Thursday– maybe Friday. 
> 
> Again, I don’t have all that much to say except please leave kudos and comments and remember to stan Hawks.


	4. Somebody, Nobody

The volleyball club's lunch table could only be described as a nightmare.

Two badass liberos, a beanstalk from Russia, a crazy spiker, two dudes with badly dyed blonde hair, and possibly the world's scariest captain.

But, for those who really take time to analyse their energetic team realise they're not all that scary. Their liberos are friendly enough, their six-foot-four character is pretty much a kitten, the one with the blonde mohawk is loud and obnoxious but protective nonetheless, and their captain isn't terrifying at all.

At least to some.

Though there's always the reoccurring question of _who's the other blonde? And why is he so close to the captain?_

Kenma knew he didn't stand out to many outside of the court. He was small, and quiet, and almost always on his phone unless the class was doing something important like notes or taking a test. Other than that, he was pretty invisible.

And he liked it like that.

So, when a girl, most likely a first year, walked over to their lunch table on wobbly knees and a red face, Kenma was surprised she walked up to him.

The entire table became quiet– Yamamoto stopped throwing scraps of his food at Lev and Kai, Kuro and Yaku stopped yelling their conversation, and Kenma...

Well, he had his head buried in his phone.

"Kenma-san, I think someone is here for you!" Lev says from the end of the table. Kenma turns his eyes upwards once he pauses his game. "Behind you, Kenma-san. A pretty brunette!"

Kenma looks at Kuro out of habit, but he's not looking at Kenma. Instead his gaze is focused on the girl who's supposedly standing nervously behind Kenma. He doesn't looked intrigued, if anything a little surprised and maybe possessive.

"Kozume-kun?" A shy, girlish voice whispers, and Kenma turns fully to face the girl. Definitely a first year– Kenma can see the youth in her features and build. She has a note of sorts in a trembling hand.

"Well, lookit here! Kenma's attracted a pretty little lady!" Kuro cheers, bringing the others to hooray. Kenma glares at Kuro's profile, though he can see the tight jaw muscles and glint of _something_ in his eyes.

"K-Kozume-kun. H-here. Good luck at your game this weekend! U-uh you guys too! Have fun!" She rushes her words before scurrying back to the table her friends sit at, grouped up and waiting for her to return with news.

Kenma feels pressured to open it by almost the entirety of their cafeteria. His teammates' eyes are on him, he feels the burn of the girls gaze on his back, and the cafeteria seems less rowdy.

Slowly, he tears at the kawaii sticker keeping the note shut. He straightens out the trifolds with his fingers as he reads the neat writing.

When he's finished, he sees Kuro's hand in his peripheral, opened with his palm up like he's waiting for his turn to read it.

"Lemme read it after Kuroo, bro!" Kenma hears Yamamoto yell.

"Can I read it, Kenma-san? I've never read a love letter." Lev chimes in.

"Shut up. Doubt it's a love letter, though. He ain't even blushing." Yaku crosses his arms over the top of the table. Kuro's still waiting.

"I'm not letting any of you read it. That's rude. And it is a love letter, Yakkun." Kenma declares, though he stares at a clenched-jaw Kuro the whole time he's saying it.

"Unfair! I want a love letter!" Yamamoto pouts childishly.

"I'll make sure to tell your boyfriend over at Karasuno that." Kai nudges his elbow in to Yamamoto's bicep.

"Tanaka's not my boyfriend! We're bros, man!"

"Stop yelling!" Kuro shouts over Kenma's head before slouching down to Kenma's eye level.

"You can read it later, but don't tell anyone I let you." Kenma mutters as he pulls out his phone again.

"Deal." Kuro smirks.

— — —

Kenma waits until they're home and alone for Kuro to read the love letter.

He reads it aloud in a girly voice, though he doesn't do too well with how deep his voice is. He emphasises the '_I love you_'s and the '_ahh!_'s within the note, most of them forced out around a wicked cackle.

"Don't be mean about it. She was brave enough to give it to me in front of the entire school." Kenma hits lightly at what he can reach of Kuro's body as Kuro curls into a C, clutching his stomach and still cackling.

"She gave you her number, though. You gonna text her?" Kuro asks once he's calmed down, handing the paper back to Kenma so he can do whatever with it.

"I don't like girls, remember?" Kenma considers what to do with it. In the end, he screws it into a ball and tosses it into his trash can.

"And you call me rude. Nice shot though." Kuro shakes his head as he lets out the last of his giggles. "Maybe you could've at least been friends?"

"No." Kenma struggles with making friends, and he usually tends not to care with making any. Hinata is his energy source, Kuro is his support, and Inuoka is.... Inuoka.

"What if I asked y–" for a second time this week, Kuro's chance of asking the boy out is cut off by Kenma's mom.

"Hey boys! Hinata Shouyou from Karasuno is here!" She yells from down the hall. Their conversation can be heard from Kenma's room, though most of the talking comes from Hinata.

After a minute or two, the tiny redhead comes bounding through Kenma's door with a bright smile on his face. "Hey hey hey! Guess what? Oh-!" He startles when he sees Kuro.

"Hey, shrimpy." He greets with a friendly smile. Somehow, Hinata's smile grows wider.

"Hi, Kuroo-san! Did I interrupt something?" Absentmindedly, he begins to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. Kuro almost envies how much energy the kid has.

"Weren't you saying something, Kuro?" Kenma turns his head, feeling that spark of hope in his chest again– same as last time. But, Kuro shakes his head. "Okay. What are you here for, Shouyou?"

"Oh right! I finally worked up the courage to ask Kageyama to grab lunch with me, and he actually said yes!" Hinata bounces on his toes where he stands in front of Kenma.

"Congrats." Kenma's tone is bland, as per usual, but he's smiling slightly at how excited the redhead is about a date with Karasuno's setter.

"Hey, Kuroo-san," Hinata turns to face Kuro. He inches closer to whisper, "I heard from Daichi that Fukurodani's captain started a betting pool sorta thing on how long it'll take you to ask Kenma-san out for a date. How's it going?"

"Did he now? Thanks for telling me, shrimpy. I'll have to beat him up next time we're together." Kuro's smile is tight as he stares down at where Hinata has retreated– next to Kenma, who's playing on his PSP.

"Ah! I wasn't supposed to say anything! Wait, oh no, I feel like Daichi knows. Oh no. I- I have to leave and go apologise. Oh my god!" Hinata slips slightly in his rush to leave.

"He's quite the ball of energy." Kuro thinks out loud, throwing his legs into Kenma's lap. Kenma pauses his game and rests his forearms on Kuro's calves, looking at Kuro as if he owes him something.

"What do you keep trying to ask me?" He asks– no, insists. Arms crossed, cheeks puffed, eyebrows in a frown, and full attention on Kuro.

"I'll tell you later. It wasn't that important, honestly. I'll ask you when it comes back to me." Kuro lies through his teeth.

Hinata's question and the mention of a _fucking betting pool_ has made things awkward on Kuro's part.

Though pouty, Kenma accepts Kuro's response as an answer and resumes playing his games; slaying monsters and killing enemies, or whatever he does.

_ God-fucking-damnit_, is all Kuro can say at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one fic I’ve worked on daily, and it’s literally shocking me. I wrote this yesterday, and the chapter after that, and then I started the final sixth until I realised I used up all my brain power. 
> 
> Also, if anyone who reads these can help, I’m seriously struggling on date ideas for these two. In all honesty, I don’t date, so I don’t really understand much. 
> 
> If you have anything you’d like Kuro and Kenma to do, please comment your ideas. I’d love to hear them, LMAO. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave kudos and comments and don’t forget to stan Hawks.


	5. Like Or Like Like?

_ **From: boku-bro** _

_I'M GONNA DO IT FOR YOU!!!!! You're annoying, tetsu-bro >:(. Sleepover. Akaashi's place. I bought FACE MASKS!!!!!!! And you're gonna write D8 ME on Ken dolls cheeks and he'll say yes and then I won't have to suffer with your headassery anymore. [02:13]_

Kuro read the message over, and over, and over. It was ingrained in his mind– he could probably receit it if you asked him to.

He knew full well Bokuto wouldn't have let him back out of it. Not now, now that Akaashi is involved. And Akaashi doesn't usually give in to Bokuto's silly ideas like this.

"Why are you just standing there?" Kenma's voice scares Kuro from his thoughts. "You look stupid." He mutters again as he walks past Kuro and through the doorway.

"Waiting for you, of course." Kuro smiles nervously. Bokuto won't let him back out of it, so he won't try. As corny, cheesy, and stupid as it sounds, Kuro is going to write _D8 ME_ on Kenma's cheeks in a charcoal face mask and only hope Kenma will say yes.

As soon as Kuro and Kenma walk through the foyer, Bokuto's on his feet and yelling his warm welcomes. "Oya! They're here, Akaashi! I told you it would work!"

"What would work?" Kenma questions offhandedly.

"Absolutely nothing, Kozume-san." Akaashi picks up a cup of cold tea, taking a long, loud sip. He sets it back down with a murmured, "Nothing at all."

"He's scary." Kenma whispers over in Kuro's direction, eyes on Akaashi's as he says it. Kuro snickers quietly. Two steps and he's at the edge of the couch, turning, and flopping on his back to lay down.

"Bro, ow! Your thighs are so goddamn hard!" Kuro rubs where his head slammed into Bokuto's leg. Kenma laughs at his pain. "Hey, you're not allowed to laugh."

Kenma shakes his head. He picks up Kuro's legs by the knees, ducking under them to settle on the couch. He lays Kuro's legs over his lap, oblivous to the sudden stiffness of his best friend as he moves to pull one of his many handheld consoles from his overnight bag.

He only notices the tense atmosphere when he doesn't hear Bokuto and Kuro yelling at each other. He turns, hiding in his hair, and notices that Bokuto's giving him and Kuro a confused look. Kuro's blushing profusely. Akaashi looks as though he's wearing the worlds cockiest smirk.

"What?" Kenma asks shyly. He's never liked all the attention on him, no matter who it is. He's grown accustomed to Kuro's longing stares as he's spaced out, but Bokuto staring at him, someone who's loud and boisterous and always yelling, makes him anxious. At least Akaashi's not staring at him.

Kenma stares at the back of Akaashi's head of curls, hoping he'll do something about the two jaw-dropped idiots that won't stop looking at him. Fortunately, Akaashi's head turns and his eyes meet Kenma's pleading ones.

"Close your mouth, night owl. You're scaring the stray kitten." It's directed at Bokuto, but Akaashi never breaks his gaze from Kenma's. Weirdly, it makes Kenma shiver still.

Bokuto all but shakes his head to snap out of it, mouth stretching into it's usual wide smile. His eyes glimmer with something that looks like hope, and he smiles down at Kuro who's yet to look away from Kenma.

After whatever sort of encounter that was passed over their heads and was forgotten, the four settled in on Akaashi's couch. Kenma playing on his GameBoy with Kuro's long legs thrown in his lap, his bedhead resting on Bokuto's thigh, Akaashi on the floor and lent back, settled comfortably between Bokuto's legs with his head laying on the thigh that Kuro has claimed.

Bokuto and Kuro joke around with each other and catch up with what's been going on in their lives– school, families, _relationships_. When Bokuto brings that up, Kenma notices Kuro has gone stiff again.

Akaashi saves them from another awkwardly long five minutes with an offer to do face masks.

"All I have is the activated charcoal whatever that you apply with your finger; maybe a sheet mask, but that's mine." Kuro stiffens up even more. He moves his legs from Kenma's lap before he starts to get worried.

Akaashi goes to retrieve the face mask as Kenma, Kuro, and Bokuto migrate to the floor, Kuro on Kenma's left and Bokuto across from them. Akaashi returns from his bathroom with a container of the mask.

"Ah, use it often, Akaashi? There's barely any left!" Bokuto holds it up towards the windows to see clearer. "Ooh, Akaashi, let me put it on you!" Bokuto's smiling again, and Kuro is too, but his looks a lot tighter than usual.

Akaashi agrees, albeit reluctantly, and Akaashi returns the favor. Bokuto's eyes are closed as Akaashi massages it in. He hands it to Kenma once he's done.

"Make 'im prettier, Kozume-san." Akaashi grumbles, wiping his finger on Bokuto's bare thigh, cleaning it off as much as he can.

"Just call me Kenma. Kuro, pull your hair back with this." Kenma hands Kuro a hairtie from his wrist, waiting patiently as he pulls it back into something the resembles the top of a pineapple.

"Looking better already." Bokuto leans in close, flicking at the ponytail on top of Kuro's head. Kuro shoves him of playfully, scooting closer to Kenma so he can smear the dark product across his forehead and cheeks.

When he's done, he hands the tub off to Kuro and wipes the remainder off his finger and onto his calf.

As Kuro puts it on, Kenma notices the slight tremble in his hand and the way he chews on his lip. He spares a hidden glance at Bokuto, and even he looks a bit scrunched. Akaashi, ever so expressionless, also chews on his lip.

Kenma doesn't notice Kuro's tracing something on his cheeks until he feels him make an infinity sign on the part of his cheek closest to his ear. Kuro's lip is bright red.

"What're you writing? It better not be anything stupid." Kenma pouts, the lines in his forehead causing the face mask to crease.

"Says you suck." Akaashi sniggers.

"Does not." Kuro retaliates immediately, poking his dirty finger into Akaashi's arm and smearing the face mask on him. Bokuto laughs loudly, and Kenma feels a bit of the tension relieve itself.

"Show me, I wanna see." He persists, standing up and padding off rather quickly to the bathroom. Kuro rushes to follow him. Just as Kenma's flicking the light switch on Kuro appears behind him, still chewing on his lip.

He freezes when he sees the question printed across his cheeks. D8 ME is messily written on his face. Kuro looks worried, tense– Kenma can only assume that's why he was shaky as he applied it.

Kenma can't speak. All he can do is stare. Kuro hates that he can feel himself start to tremble more. When Kenma grasps him by the shoulders and puts him in front of the mirror, he tries to steel his nerves.

_I am in the face of rejection in its most rawest form._

Kenma wets his pointer finger and begins to trace letters into Kuro's cheeks as well. As Kuro feels the beginning of a _Y_, he tries to keep himself from smiling in order to let Kenma finish.

Once he does, he turns his eyes away from any sort of Kuro and spins him to face the mirror. Kuro obeys, though he already new what Kenma's answer was.

"Are you fucking in my bathroom?!" Akaashi sounds exasperated when he appears in the door, a bouncy Bokuto right behind him. "Oh, that is so much gayer."

"I told it would work! I'm a genius! Your boy's a genius, Akaashi! Can I get a kith?" Akaashi rolls his eyes in embarrassment, thankful for the dark color of the face mask hiding his blush. Angrily, he faces Bokuto and pulls him by the hair to level with Akaashi's height, and Akaashi places a kiss where he parts his hair into horns.

"You planned this?" Kenma swerves around to get somewhat in Kuro's face. Through the letters, they can see each others pink cheeks.

"So what if I did?" Kuro pokes his tongue out. Kenma smiles– actually smiles, all teeth and giddy boyishness– and pulls his phone out.

"Can I get a picture? It's kinda stupid and generic, or whatever, but I like the idea." Kuro's nodding after Kenma says his first sentence, not really catching the second half.

Standing on his toes, Kenma peeks his head over Kuro's left shoulder and brings the hand his phone is in over his right. "Ah, right there."

Kenma snaps the picture, and snaps another one, and maybe two or three more. "I think you got it, Kenma."

"I'm cherishing the moment."

"Homos are everywhere in my household."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read these, I made the volleyball team! Neither of the friends that tried out with me did, which is sorta disappointing, but whatever. 
> 
> I’m posting this after my first practice– I was up early as hell because we started at 8 am. 
> 
> Anyway, another chapter!! One more to go after this and it’s finished :(. I haven’t done a multi-chapter thing like this in awhile, I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Anyway x2, please leave kudos and comments, and don’t forget to stan Hawks.


	6. Feel The Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it’s the last chapter! I’m sort of upset it’s ending, I was having so much fun with it. Usually I stick to oneshots and avoid writing multi-chapter fics, but I couldn’t get this idea out of my head, so I ran with it instead.
> 
> I can’t promise much more like this in the near future because of a schedule full of volleyball and AP homework, but I’ll see what I can do for y’all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed as much as I did! Feel free to leave ships and oneshot ideas in the comments, as well as kudos, and don’t forget to stan Hawks.

Planning the date and keeping it hidden from Kenma was one of the hardest things Kuro has ever had to go through.

Even though things have been cleared and made official, nothing much has changed. Kenma's still quiet as a mouse and Kuro's still his boisterous self. The only difference is Kuro's got a hand much smaller than his cradled in his palm; sometimes, slender fingers play with his own long digits.

Kenma's cuddly, Kuro's noticed. When they're together at either house after school, Kenma curls up at Kuro's side to nap, or play video games, or listen to Kuro talk about his day. Kuro doesn't mind– in fact he loves how comfortable Kenma immediately became now that he's confessed.

Kuro isn't as touchy-feely as Kenma, but when he's teetering on the edge of deep sleep and consciousness, he blindly grabs for one of Kenma's hands to guide it up to his hair. Kenma runs his fingers through the twisted strands, gently untangling them as Kuro drifts off into dreamland.

Kenma and Kuro have always been by each others side since the day they became next-door neighbors. This is the reason Kuro struggles so much to keep his plans a secret.

He texts Bokuto for ideas– hell, he reached out to Oikawa, of all people, for ideas. If that brat can score someone like Iwaizumi, things like this should be easy for a guy as simple as Kuro.

So why was he struggling so goddamn much? He knows Kenma likes video games and late nights, and he knows he's not all too fond of cats, but he tolerates them, and he knows Kenma likes him.

Such a simple guy, and yet here Kuro sat on the edge of his bed with the captain of Karasuno's contact info pulled up on his phone. Head resting in one hand, the other holding his phone towards his face as his thumb hovered over the call button.

_Fuck it_.

He presses call. It rings three times before Daichi answers. "Kuroo-san? Didn't expect you to be the one calling. What's going on, man?" Daichi's voice is surprisingly cheery.

"Bro, hey. Look, Hinata probably told you guys about it already, but I asked Kenma out on a date and whatnot." Kuro starts, pausing to see if Daichi has anything to intervene with.

"Eh, he didn't directly tell me, but I overheard him talking to Kageyama-kun and Tanaka-san about it. Might I say the way you asked is cheesy, man." Daichi laughs gruffly. Kuro hates that he blushes. “Though I did hear he exposed our betting pool.” 

"Hah. Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kuro says around a chuckle. "Uh, so. Akaashi, Bokuto, and I kinda planned the proposal, or whatever, but I never really bothered to go as far as thinking of what to do for the date. Too scared of rejection, or whatever.

"Kenma's closed off, y'know. A simple dude, simple guy who plays video games and pets the neighborhood cats, so I'm at a loss for ideas. Can you spare me some? Or maybe get the Crow's team mom on the phone?" Kuro starts to shake his leg out of nervous habit.

"Gimme a sec," Daichi pulls his phone away when he calls Sugawara over. Kuro can faintly hear him explaining the situation to Suga. "I'm not good with this stuff either, stud. Suga's gonna help you. He's the one who plans our dates, not me."

"Cool, cool. Hey, Suga-mama." Kuro shakes his other leg, bouncing them on and off. "You heard what's up from captain dad. Got any ideas?"

"Well I don't know Kozume-san as well as you do, but if he likes simple things, do something simple." Suga sounds as though he's shrugging; as though Kuro hadn't also thought of that.

"We're only in high school, Kuroo-san. I don't think it's something you need to go super overboard for. Plus, from what I've seen, Kozume-san doesn't seem to enjoy big crowds and a lot of attention. Try seeing a comedy movie, or some goofy breakfast thing, or maybe just go to an arcade. Something that makes him happy."

"But we already do those things, Suga-mama. It'll seem like just another weekend." Kuro whines over the phone, flopping backwards onto his bed in distress.

"Then make it romantic and stop your fucking whining." Suga says harshly. Kuro's eyes go wide at the unexpected outburst. As Suga was mulling on about ideas, he sounded somewhat dreamy. Then Kuro spoke, and.... yeah. 

"I'll try my hardest. Thank you. I'll let you get back to your boyfriend now." There's a sigh in his voice as he said it. He hangs up.

Guess he'll just wing it.

— — —

It's a late Friday night when Kuro barges through the Kozume's front door. "Heyo! I'm here to steal your son." Kuro announces to Kenma's parents where they're sat watching TV.

"Told us about that. I was surprised, honestly. She started crying." Kenma's father says, causing his mother to nudge him gently.

"He's in his room, Kuroo. Don't be out too late, you guys have practice tomorrow. Just because you're team captain doesn't mean you can skip out."

"Yes ma'am."

"Kenma, I've come to kidnap you!" Kuro singsongs as he opens Kenma's bedroom door. He's slumped over a handheld at the top corner of his bed, nestled into his pillows. One of Kuro's old hoodies swallows and drowns him, the sleeves of it tugged up in order to keep his hands mobility to play his game.

"Hi, Kuro." Kenma says quietly. The screen reflects in his eyes, lights up his face. When his face goes dark, Kuro guesses he's turned it off. "I didn't know you were coming over. Usually you text me."

"I thought about climbing through your window, but you probably wouldn't hear me knocking." Kuro jokes. Kenma's moved himself to the edge of the bed, thinking Kuro was gonna sit next to him, or something.

Instead, Kuro pulls at his arms and makes him stand up. "Up and at 'em, babe. We're going to the park." Kuro helps steady Kenma by his elbows.

"But I'm not ready." Kenma mumbles, knocking his head between Kuro's pectorals a few times before resting his chin there, turning his gaze up at Kuro.

"Then get ready. Throw some jeans on. C'mon, I'll even buy you ice cream from that one place you like down there."

"We're going to Shakujii Park?" Kenma perks up a bit. "You should've texted– wait, is this– are you taking me on a date?" Kenma's eyes widen even more, a blush darkening his cheeks ever so slightly.

"I might be." Kuro rolls his eyes playfully.

"Then you really should've texted me! Then I could be ready and not look bad. I haven't even showered." Kuro smiles at Kenma's nervous ranting.

"I'm in no rush. We've got all night." Kuro spins them so he can sit on Kenma's bed.

"Not for ice cream!" Kenma rummages through the small pile of clothes near the end of his bed for a nice pair of jeans. "They're all ripped, I swear."

"And they're all black." Kuro points out when he peeks his head over the edge of the bed.

"Better than red pants." Kenma mumbles as he pulls the leg of a random pair and stares at the track pants Kuro’s decided on. Red, indeed. His jeans are ripped at the knee, as Kenma said, but he changes into them anyway. "I'm gonna sweat in all black, but it's all I have."

"It looks good on you, ya baby." Kuro rolls to his back and looks up at a pouty Kenma. Just to annoy the blonde, he brings his hand up and bops Kenma on the nose with a finger.

Kenma scrunches his nose, pulling Kuro's stolen sweatshirt over his head and throwing it over Kuro's face. He pulls on a gray sleeveless shirt and a jacket over it, then going to search through his closet for shoes.

"Why the jacket?" Kuro says as he appears behind him. "Wear your Vans, babe. You never wear 'em." Kenma grabs the unworn pair of shoes.

"This is my one clean shirt that's not black, and it's not really even a shirt." Kenma tugs at one side of the jackets collar to show Kuro his exposed shoulder. "And you know I don't like standing out, so I'd rather keep my arms away."

"I'll teach you to appreciate your arms one day, Kenma. One day." Kuro pokes his nose again once he finishes lacing up his shoes.

"I'll look forward to it."

— — —

Both boys expected it to be a bit more awkward to walk through Shakujii Park now that they're together.

As kids, they played under the branches of the tall trees and splashed around at the river banks not blocked off by bridges. Usually Kuro was the most energetic of the two; spraying Kenma with water with his hands cupped. But, Kenma tolerated it, maybe even enjoyed it because he got to see Kuro being happy.

As they grew up, they abandoned the river banks and shenanigans on the wooden bridges, moving further into the park to pass a volleyball back and forth. It was there go-to practice area until Kuro moved up to Nekoma's gym. Being a year older, Kenma would walk home alone, play video games alone, and practice volleying alone until the weekend came and Kuro wasn't as busy with practice.

When Kenma was accepted into Nekoma, both boys cheered. Almost dragging Kenma down to Shakujii for celebratory ice cream, Kuro seemed much more excited than Kenma was. But how could he not be? He's got his best friend back by his side.

Walking through the park now, Kuro's not dragging Kenma behind him by his wrist for ice cream, or splashing water at him, or playing volleyball, no. He's making Kenma a blushing mess as he grabs for Kenma's hand instead. Kenma, of course, takes it, hoping Kuro doesn't notice how clammy his hands have become.

"I knew you were shy, but not this shy." Kuro teases, swinging his arm over Kenma's and pulling the smaller boy into his side. "How many times have we held hands, Kenma?"

"One, we were young; two, you fell, still fall, all the time; three, this is...." he pauses to find the right wording, stumbling slightly over his words. "This is.... different. Because we're together." Kenma pulls Kuro off to the side of the bridge they're walking along. "It's different because we're together, and I can hold your hand whenever I want to, and waking up cuddling isn't as weird, and I can, like," he blushes again when he sees that Kuro has moved closer into his space.

"Like, what?"

"Buy me ice cream, then maybe I'll tell you." Kenma walks off, hand still in Kuro's. He's dragging him now, but only for Kuro to buy Kenma ice cream. Definitely not because Kenma's waiting to tell Kuro how bad he wants to kiss him. Absolutely not.

They sit at a bench near the river to eat their sweets, Kuro dipping his finger into his cone and smudging it on Kenma's nose or cheek every now and then. Kenma jumps back the first couple times at the surprised chill on his face, but now he's doing it back. He swipes it across Kuro's forehead with a _Lion King_ joke.

When each of them is finished, Kuro takes both of their wrappers and dirty napkins and throws them in the closest garbage can. With a huff he sits back down, looking at Kenma as though he's done something wrong.

"What?"

"I bought you ice cream, so you have to tell me what that last thing you're gonna say was." Kuro tosses an arm over the back of the bench where Kenma's back rests. Kenma goes red in the cheeks again, even though he full well remembered the reasoning behind walking across the park just to get it. He ate slowly for that one reason, hoping to drag it out and maybe calm his nerves.

Kenma looks the other boy dead in the eyes, cheeks red and heart pounding, and says, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Kuro drops his jaw around a smile. "Do too, kitten." He brings a hand up to ruffle dirty blonde hair. "C'mon. If I remember correctly," Kuro moves closer, making Kenma look at him with the press of his nose against his forehead. "You were going on about how we're together now, and how you can hold my hand," Kuro reaches for one of Kenma's small hands, and Kenma intertwines them. Kuro smiles before continuing.

"I think you said something about waking up cuddling, and maybe something about surprise hugs thrown in."

"Those are your words. I didn't say that." Kenma's pouting up at his boyfriend, fiddling nervously with Kuro's fingers as his confession comes closer and closer to being said.

"So you do remember, huh?" Kuro smiles wider, stopping Kenma's twitching with a flip of their hands. he rests them on his thigh, brushing a thumb over Kenma's knuckles in hopes to steel his nerves. "What was that last thing you were gonna say, then?"

Kuro's even closer now.

Kenma wonders if this is how Hinata feels when he successfully hits one of his infamous quick attacks. If the rush of air he feels as he jumps is as loud as the blood pulsing in Kenma's ears. Wonders that when the redheads feet leave the floor and he flies, if he feels the same as Kenma as he moves towards Kuro's mouth. Even Tsukishima, or Lev, when they pull off a successful and resounding block–

If they feel the same as Kenma when his lips meet Kuro's. If either of them feel the same rush of ecstasy that Kenma feels when he first kisses Kuro, then again, and again, and again, until he feels Kuro laughing against his lips. Kenma pulls back, catching sight of a pink-cheeked, smiley Kuro.

"And how long have you been waiting to tell me that?" He leans in Kenma's space closer than necessary, but Kenma doesn't mind. Never has, really. He hears bits of Kuro's question, but his mind is still on the feel of Kuro's lips.

How soft they were, how they tasted like sugary ice cream, how warm they were, and how even the feel of his lips matches his personality so well. They look rough and a bit chapped from how often he bites them as he takes notes in class or during an on-edge game, but they're so goddamn soft to the touch.

"Felt like forever."

— — —

Kenma's a blushy mess the rest of their date, and, though he doesn't say anything, Kenma places his thumb on Kuro's wrist every now and then to feel how quick his pulse is. He smiles to himself as the walk slowly over a few more of the bridges in the park, chatting aimlessly though both their minds are stuck on what the others lips felt like.

As the sun begins to set Kuro offers that they start their trek home. When they make it to their block, the sky has begun to turn a mix of purple and orange. Kenma admires it, blindly walking along with Kuro's hand in his to guide him.

Kuro pulls Kenma all the way to his own room, barely bothering to remove his shoes in the foyer before collapsing on Kenma's bed and dragging the red-faced blonde into his arms.

"Kuro, my parents saw us. Do you know how awkward that's gonna be." Kenma says into the fabric of the taller boys black shirt. Kuro doesn't miss the feel of Kenma nuzzling his nose against him, most likely trying to hide how embarrassed he is.

"You boys want anything before Dad and I head off to bed?" Kenma's mother peeks her head in, cooing quietly when she sees them.

"No thank you, Mom. G'night." Kenma perks his head up to speak, though it still sounds as though he's muttering. In an instant, he's laying his head back on Kuro's shoulder.

"All right. Don't stay up too late. I love you both." She says and closes Kenma's door.

When he feels as though his mom isn't eavesdropping on them, he murmurs a _how embarrassing._

"Meh, it's cute."

"You're cute." Kenma's pouting again.

"No you." Kuro bops his nose.

"Shut up." he squirms out of Kuro's hold, sitting up and climbing off the bed. When he turns and sees Kuro looking like a wounded puppy, he explains he's only going to change back into what he was wearing.

"I have another one of your sweatshirts somewhere. Wear it if you want to, I doubt you'll fit any of my clothes." Kenma digs through the pile of clothes again until he finds said sweatshirt, turning and tossing it at Kuro.

"I'll have to try some on some time. Who knows, maybe I look good in a crop top." He tugs the sweatshirt on over the one he's already wearing. He unties the strings on his track pants and pulls them off, leaving him in a loose pair of boxers.

"If Bokuto-san can pull one off, I don't doubt you can." Kenma's muttering as he's pulling on the sweatshirt he had on before their date. Once on, he tugs up the hood. Kuro pulls it off, so he puts it on again just for Kuro to tug it off a second time.

"Kuro," Kenma sighs, leaning his weight on one hand and glaring down at the boy laid up in his bed.

"What if I wanna play with your hair? I heard it helps people fall asleep." He pulls at the wrist of the hand that Kenma leans on, causing the smaller boy to lose his balance and fall into Kuro's side. Kuro sees his blushing face, but he doesn't point it out.

"I'll barely be able to do it with yours, then, with how tangled it is." Kuro gasps in mock offense, hand over his chest where his heart beats. "Don't do that. What do you expect when you sleep with two pillows pressed against your head?"

"Meh, you're right. I guess I'll just have to do it double to make up for it." Kuro smirks as Kenma falls more comfortably against his side, head laying on his shoulder with a leg thrown over Kuro's lower half.

"Or you could just brush it more." Kenma peeks his head up, wiggling an arm free from where it's trapped between them and bringing it up to Kuro's hair. He separates a chunk from the rest and twirls it around his finger, entrancing himself in the way the black strands wrap around it.

He's distracted enough that he doesn't notice Kuro moving his own hand up to Kenma's face, stroking a palm across his cheek and pulling Kenma's head down for a kiss. When their lips meet, Kuro can feel the skin under his palm start to grow warm.

When they pull away, Kenma makes an embarrassed noise before diving back into the safety that is Kuro's shoulder. Kuro laughs, moving the same hand to slide slender fingers through blonde locks. Kenma, with his cat-like manners, makes another noise, but nuzzles back into the touch nonetheless.

"G'night kitten." Kuro whispers against the crown of Kenma's head, placing a kiss there right after.

"You're so embarrassing." He mutters, though he feels himself drifting off from Kuro's soft petting, not that he'd never tell the taller boy that. It'd only make his ego inflate more.

"You love it, love me."

"..... I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was gonna be BokuAka, but then I realised I haven’t looked much into either character [yet], so I didn’t really understand their dynamic and personalities. 
> 
> The majority of these chapters are gonna be short-ish (around 1,k words, give or take) up until the sixth chapter because that’s their Big Date. 
> 
> Anyway, leave comments and kudos and don’t forget to stan Hawks.


End file.
